The K08 application outlines a five-year plan to support a candidate who is already contributing to clinical research in long term care settings. The candidate is a registered nurse with nearly 20 years of work in diverse projects, settings, and disciplines;which positions him for a successful career as an independent investigator in health services research. The career development plan provides a sequence of carefully selected training and mentoring experiences, including graduate level coursework in human factors research, mentored research leading to an interdisciplinary R01 proposal, peer reviewed publications, and professional networking, that will catapult him to the next level of research achievement. The candidates proposed research program, Assessing the Relationship Between IT Sophistication and Nursing Home Quality has two specific aims: 1) Compare pressure ulcer quality measures in Nursing Home Compare data in nursing homes with high IT sophistication versus nursing homes with low IT sophistication;and 2) Explore strategies to communicate pressure ulcer preventions used in nursing homes with high IT sophistication versus nursing homes with low IT sophistication.